According to existing arrangements, clothes pegs, close pins and the like are employed for the purposes of fastening items of clothing to a clothesline. However, existing fastening arrangements suffer from several disadvantages including clothing items becoming dislodged, especially where the clothing items have increased a mass on account of wetness. Furthermore, existing arrangements require actuation (i.e. the physical manipulation of the clothes peg to open the clothes peg) prior to fastening.
The present invention seeks to provide a fastener for hanging clothes, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.